<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterfly Kisses by Mersheeple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543644">Butterfly Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple'>Mersheeple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus loves to kiss Hermione's skin...especially when she is asleep...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterfly Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not really got any inspiration from this one. This was just a...thought...a short thought...Hope you enjoy...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched her back as she slept on her stomach, the soft snuffles coming from her making him smile. Without a thought, he leaned down, pressing a delicate kiss to her ear lobe. She moved slightly in her sleep and he pulled back, waiting. She sighed happily and he leaned down, kissing the skin below her ear, breathing softly against her skin as he dipped his tongue out to taste her. Her skin was soft and sweet, tasting of some exotic fruit, familiar yet foreign to his tongue.</p><p>She moved again and he pulled away, terrified that she would wake up. He waited, barely daring to breathe. His tongue brushed his lips, wetting them nervously before she settled again. He leaned forward again, placing a light kiss on her jawline, her neck, her clavicle. She moved again and he knew he had been caught.</p><p>“Don’t stop.” Her voice was husky, sleep filled. He found it almost as intoxicating as a drug and he growled softly, placing another kiss on her shoulder blade, his fingers dancing down her sides as his lips trailed her spine. She wriggled gently against the sheets and he smiled into the curve of her back. He gently nipped the curve of her buttock and she squeaked with indignation, looking over her shoulder.</p><p>“Good morning husband.”</p><p>“Good morning wife.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>